The Golden Empire
The Golden Empire was a universe-spanning war-machine under the command of The Voice, who enslaved not only Earth but almost every other inhabited world in his native reality - yet even this was not enough to satisfy The Voice's thirst for absolute obedience and thus he pushed for the introduction of inter-dimensional travel so as to expand The Golden Empire beyond his native reality. Following the events of Incarnates the Golden Empire is now a splintered realm being fought over by the Council of Voices and Dominion . The Golden Empire is currently divided into six realms: 1 - Dark Voice (upper right) 2 - Regent Voice (upper central) 3 - Utopia Voice (upper left) 4 - Purifier Voice (lower left) 5 - Dominion (lower central) 6 - Kaiser Geist (lower right) Ten Golden Keepers "You are my greatest champions, to you I bestow the greatest honor a man can have - to be the fists by which the Voice of Man shall crush the weak and foolish.." ''~ '''The Voice ' Although a ruthless tyrant not even the might of The Voice can conquer Creation alone, to this end The Voice has created ten powerful warriors to do his bidding - rarely seen and only talked about in whispers these beings are amongst the most feared weapons the Golden Empire has developed in its long history and are rumored to be heavily-modified clones of The Voice himself.. following the creation of Neo-Voice all Golden Keepers have been converted into Neo-Humans. Following the events of Incarnates the Golden Keepers are now a warring faction who ally with different members of the Council of Voices. *Harvester - Collector of the weak, dying and infirm (now allied with Purifier Voice) *Observer - Chief Observer of the Golden Empire (now allied with Utopia Voice) *Breaker - Enforcer (now allied with Dark Voice) *Seeker - Official Huntsman Of The Golden Empire (now allied with Regent Voice) *Salvager - Chief Salvage-Officer (now allied with Purifier Voice) *Researcher - Chief Researcher Of The Golden Empire (now allied with Utopia Voice) *Dreamer - Official Dream-Catcher (a type of thought-police) (now allied with Dark Voice) *Architect - Grand-Commander Of The Golden Empire Army (now allied with Regent Voice) *Possessor - Official Claimer Of New Colonies (now allied with Regent Voice) *Raider - Chief Of The Raiding Fleets (now allied with Utopia Voice) The Weapon Rank System The Golden Empire has a specific way of ranking their weapons based on their destructive power - these ranks are learned by heart by troops of the Golden Empire and as with all things in the Golden Empire the Voice has the final word on which weapon rank shall be utilized and at what time. Class Alpha (World-Breaker) The most powerful of the Golden Empire's weapons, capable of destroying a planet or rendering it unfit for humanoid life. Class Beta (Continent-Breaker) weapons that are capable of causing severe damage to large stretches of land, yet are not quite sufficent to cause global destruction. Class Gamma (Nation-Breaker) weapons that are capable of crippling small nations with little effort. Class Delta (City-Breaker) weapons that are capable of destroying or badly damaging average to mid-sized cities. Class Epilson (Army-Breaker) weapons capable of crippling average to mid-sized armies. Class Zeta (Multi-Target) weapons that are designed to target several small targets at once (such as small pockets or troops or civilians). Class Eta (Single-Target) weapons that are designed to target a single small target (such as an enemy troop etc) Class Theta (Non-Lethal) Any weapon that does not kill its target, normally utilized against targets or worlds the Voice wishes to enslave or use in future conquests. TROOPS OF THE GOLDEN EMPIRE The Golden Empire is a vast empire and comprise of many varied troop-types, here we list the most common as well as the most well-known. Neo-Grunts Neo-Grunts are a new addition of The Golden Empire who made their first appearance in Omniwar, then returned in Judgement Day when the Voice himself was reborn as "Neo-Voice". Neo-Grunts are considered the "average" soldiers of the Neo-Human army yet are far superior to the average Golden Empire recruits, many Grunts are now becoming transformed into Neo-Grunts upon completion of their first year of service in the Golden Empire. *Techno-Organic Armor *Techno-Organic Claws *Techno-Organic Spear *Mounted Heat-Cannon *Twin Shoulder-Turrets Grunts "When it comes to obedience it is not a matter of right or wrong - it is a matter of "do" and "don't".." ~ The Voice Grunts are the foot-soldiers of the Golden Army and have bar-code style labels on their neck that not only acts as registration but also always them to be remotely controlled from afar via advanced cybernetics: as a result most Grunts are either insane or loyal out of fear - few, if any, truly manage to rebel and they number in the millions - taken from many colonies they are the most basic of troops but can be surprisingly effective in battle due to their fanaticism and lack of restraint, after all many Grunts feel they have little left to live for anymore so are especially dangerous in battle. *Mind-Link *Laser Rifle *Body Armor *Thermal Visor *Combat Knife Scouting Squads "You shall be my eyes and my ears - where you go my armies shall follow: you are my children and like any father I am proud.. your service shall be rewarded" ~ The Voice Scouting Squads are very seldom anything special in terms of appearance - often little more than a modified Grunt: however they are granted the much more important task of moving ahead of an invasion fleet and gathering information on enemies - this often makes them the first people on a war-zone and often the last to leave. If a regular Scouting Squad is deemed unable to perform their duty they are disbanded in favor of an Elite Scouting Squad. *Mind-Link *Laser Rifle *Body Armor *Thermal Visor *Combat Knif Elite Scouts "You may question your right to kill a thousand men but those who know the truth realize that you have no right to let them live.." ~ The Voice Elite Scouts are highly-trained and effective but otherwise nothing terribly special - an upgraded version of the regular Scouting Squadrons - they are sent to deal with situations a regular Scouting Squadron can't handle and differ greatly in the fact that they are rigged with explosives: if an Elite Scouting Squadron is unable to finish the job they are assigned they are under orders to detonate these explosives, this serves as a shocking reminder of how little the Voice cares for human life and inspires hate, fear and revulsion in his enemies and citizens alike. The Screaming Legion "Let the universe itself tremble at the sound of our battle-cry: OBEY!" ~ The Voice Truly terrifying both in appearance and behavior, the Screaming Legion are perhaps one of the Golden Empire's most feared weapons - crazed warriors dressed in black armor and donning specialized sonic-packs that blare intense music sufficient to be counted as a sonic-weapon, this in turn drives them mad and they yell their battle-cry of "Obey" continually: working themselves up into a berserker rage that is almost unmatched. Loud, insane and deadly these warriors are so feared that other soldiers are warned of their arrival before they even land on a war-zone because once the Screaming Legion makes contact with solid ground they will spew forth like a river of hate and consume anything in their path. *Gas-Mask *Heavy Armor *Baton *Sonic Cannon *Berserker Rage The Raider Fleet "Know this, for every act of courage you display in my name so too shall your reward be raised.." ~ The Voice Led by the Raider himself this impressive fleet of war-ships are modified to be extra-fast and are both designed and trained extensively for the "art" of raiding - often appearing out of nowhere these shameless pirates are the bane of countless worlds and are even used as a form of bogeyman by some parents in worlds that are aware of their existence. The Silent Squadron "Those who suffer in silence shall be held dear in my heart, for they have learned to obey without question - for this they receive my gratitude" ~ The Voice The Silent Squadron are an elite-unit of armored-soldiers who have taken an oath of silence as a symbol of their undisputed loyalty to the Voice - this coupled with their large supplies of powerful weaponry and emotionless stance makes them a formidable force both on and off the battlefield. *Heavy Armor *Gas Mask *Sniping Rifle *Laser Cannon *Thermal Cannon The Penal Legion "My generosity extends even to my enemies - they too shall have the chance to fight for me but do not mourn their deaths, after all it is more than they deserve.." ~ The Voice Enslaved aliens, heretics and prisoners of all kinds form the Penal Legion - a large regiment that exists purely as canon-foder, many of these poor souls don't wish to fight and can become panicked: which is cruelly used by their tormentors as a means to manipulate them on the battle-field, unleashing the frenzied horde onto an unsuspecting war-zone and often causing chaos in the process. The Fists Of Change "All men can kill, few men can kill with purpose - those that do shall reap the greatest rewards of all.." ~ The Voice The Fists Of Change are the Golden Empire's hand-picked "best of the best" - although this basically sums down to them being the Golden Empire's secret-police, their job is to aid in enforcing the many laws of the Voice and "protecting" colonies and occupied worlds via any means necessary: although given great power due to their rank the Fists Of Change must always be mindful to report to The Breaker regularly in order to update him on their progress: failure to do so is often a painful beating and even death. *Gas-Mask *Body Armor *Spiked Shield *Greatshield *Throwing Arrow The Maidens Of Terra "I care not if you are male or female, I care only that you obey" ~ The Voice Although it is uncommon for the Voice to send women to war he is certainly not the type of ruler to pass up a valuable source of power and he regularly opens grand recruitment centers dedicated to what he calls his "battle-maidens" - only the strongest and most loyal of women are allowed to graduate this training and when they do they are granted considerable power in the ranks of the Golden Empire as elite-troops sent to deal with the more "delicate" matters of war such as sabotage, assassination and peace-talks that often end in bloodshed. Doomsayer Legion "In order to save the universe from the gods and foreign powers mankind must be prepared to not only purge the stars of such monstrosities but also to purge themselves.." ~ The Voice Although the Voice condemns all forms of worship he has allowed the Doomsayer Legion to remain, a cult dedicated to the Voice and his ideals they are a bizarre sight on the battlefield, dressing in robes and often praising their oppressor as a savior of humanity - they are allowed to exist for the fact that they obsessively hunt down enemies of the Voice and take bloody vengeance in his name: which amuses him sufficiently to keep them active, at least for now.. *Stiletto Dagger *Sword *Greataxe Category:Factions Category:The-Voice